


Hey, Mao!

by MaskedXinger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedXinger/pseuds/MaskedXinger
Summary: In these moments sometimes he would fleetingly think about how he met Jongdae.





	Hey, Mao!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 1) organized by Xingdae Café. Prompt #19034. Thank you to the prompter, I love this prompt because it allowed me to sit in Yixing's and Jongdae's minds but also present a lighthearted and fun side to them. I love the cliche of mutual pining, I think that there is something very real and beautiful about mutual admiration. Also, Yixing calling his Cat, Cat is something that makes me ridiculously happy. To the mod, you have been patient and helpful and I am so grateful to you. Thank you for making this fest happen and letting little ole me try my hand at writing Xingdae! Dear readers I hope that this fic makes you smile or in some way feel something, even if that feeling is "this writer is so cliche and cringe" it is readers that make these fests possible, and let me keep growing as a writer so I am happy and grateful that at least you clicked on this. Without further ado, please feast your eyes upon "Hey, Mao!"

Yixing’s cat had run away again. Cat had made it a habit of running at least twice a day to the bakery, where the owner with the bright, almost cheeky smile would feed her all kinds of confectionaries until Yixing realised that she was missing. Again. Yixing did not really understand how it was that Cat would even escape his apartment. As he complained about this to his co-worker Jongin, he was met with an eye roll.

“You literally know where she is Yixing. You don’t even put up missing cat posters anymore because you already know that Cat has wrapped herself around the legs of that baker husband of yours.” Yixing glared at Jongin after that comment, the latter ignoring his gaze to watch himself stretching in front of the mirror.

“For the billionth time Jongin, his name is _Jongdae _would you please stop calling him my husband, he’s practically a stranger! Besides, it’s not that easy.” Of course Jongin didn’t get it. He was never there when Yixing would sheepishly drag his feet into Jongdae’s bakery. Jongdae would come out of the back after hearing the little bell on the door sound, and upon realising that Yixing had come for Cat, he would offer up a teasing smile where his lips curled and his eyes twinkled before asking how he could help Yixing. The latter would be tongue tied and only offer up a shy twitch of his lips with the faint impression of his dimples. And then he would either have to stutter out that he is looking for Cat or if he was lucky, Cat would come out to him herself so that he could scoop her up and rush out of the bakery with a brief farewell.

Honestly he hoped that Jongdae knew that he feeds his cat and plays with her when he’s not at the dance studio teaching little kids with Jongin. Cat got to enjoy the finest pet food in South Korea if not Asia itself and when she bothered Yixing he would cradle her in one arm whilst he worked, like she was still a baby kitten. At least she had taste. She snuck off on adventures to see a beautiful man, a sight for sore eyes if you will, and not only would he dote on her just as much as Yixing did, but he would be friendly and kind to Yixing when he came for her. Once upon a time, Yixing would’ve been in a panic if he woke up or came home to find Cat gone but now he knew that she was just getting some head scratches and bites of cake from the baker a couple of blocks from his flat.

Yixing’s thoughts were interrupted by the excited chit chat of tiny people who clambered in with their tutus and leggings on, tired parents and sitters alike looking relieved to leave them to exhaust some energy whilst they go and do other things be it errands or getting a cup of coffee. He would have to fetch Cat later, for now, it was time to dance.

Yixing spent three hours (with a snack time), helping eager students learn the fun and playful routine that him and Jongin had choreographed. These were some of the moments that Yixing found the most fulfilling since he moved from China to South Korea. Watching his students fall in love with dance the way that he did, seeing someone else learn to feel the music, and express themselves fully by immersing themselves in every chord and every note, trying to match their movements to the song was what made moving with nothing but a backpack and Cat worth it. It is sitting in the corner with his old guitar, strumming lightly and softly singing, almost to himself whilst the children bumped into each other with giggles that he felt most content.

In these moments sometimes he would fleetingly think about how he met Jongdae when he first moved to his new apartment a couple of months back, how he sat with a muffin and coffee and listened to Jongdae sing love songs as he bustled around his kitchen in the back. Yixing looked forward to getting Cat back; he’d see Jongdae and hear his dreamy lilting voice again.

* * *

Jongdae sighed a little, scratching at the neck of the speckled ginger cat as he sat outside his bakery with his friend Kyungsoo who was looking at him in silence, almost apprehensive. Jongdae knew too well that Kyungsoo was just a very good actor and wanted him to ask him what was on his mind. However in the same way that Jongdae was fully aware of what the look on Kyungsoo’s face really meant, he also knew what Kyungsoo wanted to talk about. Kyungsoo wanted to talk about the cat on his lap enjoying head and neck scratches in the sun. Or rather, Kyungsoo wanted to talk about the cat’s owner, Zhang Yixing.

Jongdae had met Yixing on a slow rainy day. Jongdae had not thought much of that moment, just that he had not seen this face in his little mom and pop bakery before. Yixing had ordered a muffin and coffee and sat next to the window, people watching. Jongdae had gone back into his kitchen singing a little as he mixed different ingredients together and checked on some cookies in the oven. He came out to find Yixing humming the last song he had sung, still looking out of the window.

“You know Janelle Monae?” He had asked, not many people around him knew her songs. Yixing jumped a little, he had been distracted. Yixing still turned and nodded at Jongdae. The bubble burst when another patron came into the bakery, sweet old Miss Choi with her umbrella in one hand and her walking stick in the other. Bless her heart. But Jongdae was about to have his meet cute when Yixing dropped some money on the table and scurried out of his bakery. Miss Choi was still rambling on about how she knew it would rain because she felt it in her bones. Jongdae’s smile became a little tight, a little less indulgent and his imagination ran back to a certain someone with chapped lips and a dimpled smile.

Thankfully it was not the last time that he saw Yixing, on the contrary. He remembered that first time that Yixing came into his bakery panicked and upset with a bunch of posters of a speckled ginger cat with the word “cat” written in several languages. Hey it looked a lot like the cat curled up next to Jongdae’s gu- Oh wait. It _was _the cat snuggling his guitar. Yixing let out a cry of relief and dropped his posters all over the floor, scooping up the cat in his arms. The cat enjoyed Yixing’s fussing for a bit, getting her colour checked and fingers pressed between her ears. It was a sight to behold; Jongdae wished he had a camera to take photos of the man and his cat. Then he heard Yixing call her Cat in mandarin and did a double take,

“Your cat is called... Cat?” He asked carefully, reminding Yixing that he had an audience. Yixing looked at him with a confused glance.

“Did you want me to call her Dog?” Yixing asked, with an almost annoying and definitely jokey smile. Yixing set Cat by the guitar again and picked up the posters of her that were now scattered across the floor.

“Guess I have to go take down all seven bajillionty posters that I put up,” he said with dismay. “Sorry about your guitar, I play too so I guess she missed me a little bit!” Yixing was back to not looking Jongdae in the eye but it didn’t matter, not even a little bit. Jongdae was smitten.

It would be Jongdae’s luck that the cutest man he had ever met in his life rarely said more than two words unless it was to franticly apologise after Cat came for a little visit. All Jongdae could do was glean details about Yixing from a friend of his that worked at the same dance studios, Minseok. Minseok required bribery though, Jongdae didn’t like that. Every detail Jongdae gained from Minseok from what Yixing did for a living to how he wound up in South Korea, so far from Hunan Changsha in China came at the price of a baked item. Decadent cheesecake, sticky fudge brownies, cookies the size of Minseok’s head. All of that had to be ready when after each encounter Jongdae would have a new question, truly an expensive endeavour.

Minseok was affronted.

“You literally feed Yixing’s cat happily. And yet when you can’t work up the nerve to talk to my friend and instead interrogate me I am supposed to just go along with it? For free? With how irritating Yixing is, why do you even like him so m-“ah yes. Jongdae was used to this rant. Minseok was a liar though. Yixing may be extremely playful with Minseok but Minseok clearly loves him like he is his own baby brother.

Jongdae just shrugged at Kyungsoo as Cat purred in his lap. He was whipped for a reason.

“You should just ask him out. Didn’t Minseok say that Cat has never run away to spend time with another man before?” Kyungsoo had only caught a glimpse of Yixing once. He didn’t know what he was talking about. Besides...

“Hey Kyungsoo, how’s that Chanyeol guy? You seen him lately?” Kyungsoo flushed, giving tomatoes and red peppers everywhere a run for their money. Jongdae sunk further into his chair, vindicated. That’ll teach _him _to meddle in Jongdae’s love life or lack thereof.

* * *

Confused. Yixing was confused. His classes had ended and he had come to collect Cat who was wrapping herself around Jongdae’s legs as he moved around his bakery. That was standard, the norm. What confused Yixing was that the person Jongdae was serving was.... Minseok?

Traitor! Jongin regularly made jokes about Yixing’s crush with Minseok who thought that it was cute that Yixing had a crush. Yixing had always assumed from Minseok’s encouragement and questioning about Jongdae that he barely knew anything about Jongdae. Yet here Minseok was laughing at Jongdae who swatted at him with a dish towel. Minseok was fraternising with the Jongdae that Yixing struggled to talk to like it was nothing!

Deciding that he looked a little bit suspicious just staring through the window, he let himself in. Cat was glad to see him; she immediately ditched Jongdae’s legs to hop into her owner’s arms. In a rehearsed manner, Yixing repeated his apology and greeted Minseok with gritted teeth. Minseok was unfazed and greeted him back. Jongdae elbowed Minseok who yelped in response. Seeing Jongdae’s pointed stare he let out a bellied laugh.

“Jongdae meet Yixing. Xingie, meet Jongdae. I would love to stay and chat but I have a date and I also already ate the food Dae gave me so there’s no reason that I would want to stay. Toodles!” Minseok took a moment to pet Cat goodbye before he scurried out the door.

Yixing was silent. Jongdae was silent. Cat was busy sniffing Yixing.

“So Yixing, Xingie, I have asked about you so much from Minseok but why don’t you tell me about yourself? I have baked cheesecake?” Yixing was, for once able to properly look at Jongdae, in the eyes and everything. Yixing’s heart sung out and Minseok being friends with Jongdae and not telling him was old news. With a very level voice, he responded.

“I would love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. If mayhaps you made it this far would you maybe leave comments and kudos? Thank you for reading "Hey, Mao" please imagine me affectionately pinching your cheeks.


End file.
